The Best I Ever Had
by BrittanaFan01
Summary: Santana doesn't have meaningful relationships and goes to a bar in search of a one night stand. She meets a girl who might just change everything. AU. No longer a one-shot First ever fic.
1. Chapter 1

Santana walked into the bar, head held high. She knew what she wanted. Raw, animal sex with a hot girl. She wasn't sure why she felt these urges but they were strong. Sure Santana could… please herself but she wanted someone to do it for her - tonight.

She looked around and a few people turned away when their eyes met Santana's. That just meant _been there done that_ for Santana. She looked for unfamiliar faces. Just as she was beginning to lose hope, her eyes spotted a blonde sitting at the bar, drinking a martini. This was it. Santana made her way across the crowded dance floor and reached the bar. The closer she got the more she realised just how hot this girl was. She was wearing an aqua blue dress which hugged her toned body perfectly and barely covered her upper thighs. Santana just stood there staring and lost her trail of thought.

'Urm… can I help you?' the blonde called over to Santana when she caught her staring.

'W-what?' Santana was now completely distracted by this girl's body.

'I said, can I help you?' the blonde shouted a little louder.

'You tell me,' Santana answered with a flirtatious smile.

'Are you… are you hitting on me?' the blonde asked with an eyebrow raised.

'Actually yes I am.' Santana was being really forward but she didn't care.

'I admire your arrogance,' the blonde said with a smirk.

'I'm not arrogant, I'm just trying to hook up.' Santana was getting a little defensive but remembered that she didn't have to explain herself to anyone. She was Santana fucking Lopez. The lean, mean girl machine. Okay, that was lame but she was a total heart-breaker. She sat down next to the blonde and called the bartender.

'Can I have a beer?' She didn't bother saying please. Why should she? She was doing the guy a favour by buying from his bar. The bartender slipped the glass across the counter. Condensation ran down the sides slowly. It reminded Santana of sweat and this just turned her on.

'Aren't you gonna buy me a drink?' the blonde asked, making fake sulky faces.

'Why should I? You didn't get me one and you already have one.' Perhaps Santana was being too harsh, especially with the girl she wanted to take home. Surprisingly the blonde laughed heartily and said,

'Brittany. My name's Brittany,' the blonde was still laughing. Her laugh was sexy.

'Didn't ask you but I'm Santana,' she replied with a smirk. Santana could tell Brittany wanted her but why wouldn't she? Santana was sexy and she knew it. She was wearing an extra short, tight little black dress with killer heels to show it.

'Your place or mine?' Brittany asked. Santana was taken aback by Brittany's confidence and for a moment wondered if she had met her match but realised that was impossible because no one was as badass as Santana. A few thoughts ran through her head and she reached the conclusion that she'd be more comfortable in her own apartment.

'Mine. Grab your coat blondie, we're going for a ride.' Santana laughed at her own flirting. Brittany seemed to be okay with Santana's forcefulness because she grabbed her leather jacket and stood up. Santana wondered how someone could be fine with her being so forward. Usually she would have been slapped by now if she acted like this. Somehow she knew she could push the boundaries with Brittany.

Santana lead Brittany to her red convertible. Brittany climbed in and Santana followed. The car journey was silent but not awkward. Brittany finally looked at the brunette properly. Her eyes were deep chocolate and her cheeky smile oozed confidence. That's what had attracted Brittany. She wanted someone who was cocky and hot and Santana seemed to fit the bill. Before she knew it the car was stopping and they were parked outside an impressive apartment block.

'We're here!' Santana couldn't hide her excitement and Brittany giggled quietly. They took the lift and Santana realised how beautiful Brittany's face was.

They reached the door and Santana fumbled with her keys. Her heart started thudding in her rib cage and suddenly wished they had gone to Brittany's instead. Why was she so nervous? Her palms were sweaty and she felt light-headed. She had hooked up a million times yet she'd never been nervous. No one made Santana's heart thud. She eventually managed to open the door and stepped inside. Her apartment was amazing. Modern yet minimalistic with a state of the art stereo system and a few paintings on her walls. The place was strikingly clean. Santana had to keep herself occupied when she wasn't working. Her job was somewhat boring in comparison to her personality. She was an accountant.

'Wow. This place is awesome!' Brittany stood there with her mouth open as she took in her surroundings.

'Thanks, it's my baby.' Santana replied. It was true, this apartment was Santana's pride and joy and she loved living here so much.

'Do you want a drink? Make yourself comfortable,' Santana said, pointing at her leather couch.

'I thought Santana didn't offer drinks,' the blonde laughed. 'But thanks, I'll have some water.' This isn't what Brittany had expected. She assumed Santana would drag her to her bedroom and kick her out when she was through with her. The sweet, polite Santana was a nice surprise though. Santana felt maybe she had been too hostile earlier and wanted to make it up to Brittany. After all, she didn't want the blonde to have a bad time. She returned with a glass and handed it to Brittany. Muttered a 'thank you'. Santana asked if she wanted anything else and Brittany shook her head no.

'Actually, there is one thing… I want what I came for.' Now it was Brittany's turn to be forward and Santana was a bit surprised.

'Right! Yeah, that's right. Let's go then.' Neither of them moved for a while but Santana stood up and the blonde followed. They entered Santana's room. The walls were painted black and everything else was dark red with white. They were Santana's favourite colours and Brittany thought the colours totally matched Santana's personality. The girls sat down on the double bed. This was all far too formal and there was a lot of tension. What was wrong with Santana? She was usually so smooth…

'So…' at that moment Brittany's lips crashed against Santana's, stopping her attempt to break the silence. Santana felt 15 all over again. Brittany's kissed had knocked Santana onto her back but she kissed back. Without breaking contact, they climbed under the covers. Soon they were both in their underwear. Brittany's dress had been tossed across the room and it dangled from the back of Santana's chair. They were still locked in a heated kiss and they forgot to breathe. Santana gasped for air and Brittany moaned as Santana's lips touched her neck. They weren't going to slow down. Santana dragged her teeth over the blonde's collarbones and Brittany's hand was tangled in Santana's dark hair. Santana kissed Brittany stomach and started sliding down on the bed. Brittany just lay there pulling on Santana's hair and arching her back. She ached to be touched and wanted to have Santana everywhere. She pushed herself into Santana and closed her eyes. Santana was still teasing and couldn't help but smile at Brittany's eagerness. Santana wrapped her legs around Brittany's waist.

She was now straddling the blonde and bent down to kiss her. Brittany opened her eyes to look up at Santana who was grinding on her hips. They made eye contact for a moment but Santana looked away. Santana started pressing her palm against Brittany's centre, varying the pressure and realised how wet Brittany actually was. All that teasing paid off. Santana dismounted Brittany and moved further down the bed. She grabbed Brittany's toned thighs and pushed them apart with a bit more force than she anticipated but this just turned Brittany on even more. Brittany couldn't stop the moans from escaping her lips. Santana took this as encouragement and pressed her mouth into Brittany. Her thighs trembled and she let out a strangled cry. She dragged her tongue across Brittany slowly and dipped her tongue into the blonde's entrance. Brittany, who was gripping Santana's head with both hands, was practically in tears and so close. Santana slowed down because she didn't want Brittany to finish just yet. She took one finger and slipped it inside Brittany excruciatingly slowly. She added another and picked up the pace. She pumped her fingers in and out and buried her head deeper into Brittany, tasting her. The air was warm and Brittany's body stuck to Santana's sheets and her skin. It was definitely the best Brittany had ever had. So close. Santana sucked, pumped and licked until Brittany finally came undone. Brittany rode out her pleasure and panted, feeling her heart beating quickly as if it was trying to jump out of her chest. Santana came up with a triumphant smile. She lay back next to Brittany and wrapped her arms around the blonde. This wasn't usually part of the deal but she held her close.

'Wow, that was… amazing.' Brittany was still trying to catch her breath to no avail. 'Thank you,' she whispered and kissed Santana briefly.

'You were the best,' Brittany declared.

'Best? What do you mean?' Santana was kind of confused. She gave Brittany a quizzical look.

'You were the best I've ever had. And I have to admit there have been quite a few.' Was Santana blushing? She'd have been lying if she said she wasn't touched by the blonde's words.

'You're just saying that. Although I am pretty good,' Santana replied. Brittany laughed and sat up on the bad.

'It's my turn to show you what I've got.' With that, she pushed Santana onto her back. Santana was impressed. She always liked her 'dates' to take charge. Brittany swung her leg around Santana and pulled her into a deep kiss. Santana sat up, pulling Brittany up on her lap, and leaned against her headboard. Brittany was still holding her face and pulling her into a passionate kiss. It was a hot, sticky embrace and their chests were pressed together. This was far more affectionate and intimate than Santana's average hook up but she wasn't complaining. It was nice because they weren't rushing any more. They had all the time in the world. The kiss slowed down and Brittany's hands roamed Santana's body. Brittany sucked on Santana's neck, definitely giving her a hickey, and massaged her breasts. Santana moaned into Brittany's hair. It smelt so good, vanilla and something else Santana couldn't name. It was a_Brittany_ smell. Santana remembered how good Brittany had tasted. Brittany slid lower and took one of Santana's nipples in her mouth, swirling it around with her tongue. This drove Santana crazy and she arched her back. This gave Brittany the signal that she had teased Santana enough. She slipped her hand between Santana's legs and started stroking. Santana bucked as the blonde increased speed and pressure. She didn't stop kissing Santana's chest as she inserted two fingers. Santana gasped as she felt Brittany's long fingers entering her. Santana needed more friction. She started grinding against Brittany's hand and Brittany sped up even more. Almost there… Santana closed her eyes and exploded into pleasure. She collapsed against her headboard and tried to catch her breath.

'Not bad yourself, Britt,' Santana panted. 'I'm just kidding, that was great.'

Brittany laughed at her nickname. 'Just trying to repay you.' Santana almost admitted that Brittany had been her best as well. Instead, she just gave Brittany a smile. Santana was having the night of her life.

'Should I leave now?' Brittany asked, looking at Santana.

'No! Don't. You can spend the night. Don't go,' Santana realised how desperate she sounded.

'Why? You just wanted to hook up and we hooked up, real good, so that's it, right?' Santana knew Brittany was right but she wanted the blonde to stay so bad.

'Stay, at least till morning. I'll make you breakfast.'

'What a gentleman.' Both girls burst into laughter. 'Okay, I'll stay. If you make pancakes,' she added with a smirk.

'You got it, blondie.'

Brittany fell asleep cuddled up to Santana.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks for the feedback! This chapter is so cheesy it almost hurt to write it but it just happened. There will be more drama later on and I'll bring in more characters. Any reviews/suggestions are welcome!

* * *

Santana's alarm went off and she switched it off before it could wake Brittany, who was lying next to her. She was snoring lightly and it made Santana smile. She slipped out of bed, careful not to make a noise. Once downstairs, she started making breakfast, as promised. Carrying a tray with pancakes and syrup, Santana went back into her room. Brittany was awake and sitting up.

'You made pancakes!' Brittany sounded so excited.

'I told you I would,' Santana replied with a smile, placing the tray in front of Brittany.

'I never stick around long enough for breakfast but no one else would have made me any anyway.' This made Santana feel so sad all of a sudden.

'How could anyone let you go? I never make breakfast but it made you stay,' Santana realised what she said and instantly wished she could take it back. She sounded so needy. Santana Lopez doesn't make girls breakfast, what was she doing? She was about to say something but Brittany's lips interrupted her. It was a really soft, sweet kiss that didn't last too long. The girls looked at each other.

'What is this, San?' Brittany broke the silence.

'What do you mean?' Santana had a feeling she knew what was coming.

'Us.' The word sent shivers down Santana's spine and she wasn't sure if that was a good or bad thing.

'I... uh, I don't know. I just know I'd like to see you again. Maybe you could give me your number.' Santana had just put herself out there. She just wanted to kick herself. This could only end badly. What was it about Brittany? Why was she special?

'I'd love to see you again.' Santana felt her spine tingle again. Brittany jotted her number on a small piece of paper. 'Here, there's my number.' Santana smiled at Brittany and took the paper. Brittany rose out of bed reluctantly, stretched and dressed in yesterday's clothes. She bent down to kiss Santana's cheek.

'I guess I'll see you soon then.' She was out the door before Santana even recovered from the kiss. She considered running after the blonde but she was still in her underwear. Besides, she didn't run after people. They chased her. Santana quickly typed Brittany's number in her phone. Damn! She had work in an hour. She bolted to the bathroom and got ready in record time, slamming the door behind her. Soon she was at the office. She was an accountant, she sighed at the thought. She never really wanted to be stuck in an office. Singing on stage was a much more appealing career in her eyes but she'd never got there. The job had its perks, like free coffee, a secretary and an office to herself.

A knock on the door woke her from her daydream about Brittany.

'Come in!' She didn't sound too happy. It was just Tina, her secretary, with coffee, mail and even a donut.

'Oh, thanks Tina!' The girl looked at her in surprise.

'Someone's in a good mood! Finally got yourself a girlfriend?' Tina knew she crossed the line but she was curious.

'I don't know, I mean no. No, I don't do relationships.' With that, Tina left her alone. Santana suddenly wanted to call Brittany, or at least text her.

_'Hey Britt, it's Santana!'_ no, maybe '_Hey blondie, when can we meet again? - Santana?' _Santana literally typed out dozens of texts, pressing delete after each one. In the end she simply texted '_Britt, this is San'_ using the nickname Brittany had given her. A few seconds later her phone buzzed. _'Hi, I thought you'd never text. I have your number now, cool x' _There was a kiss at the end and Santana's stomach flipped.

Santana finally left work at five and decided she'd call Brittany. She clicked call and waited. After a couple of rings, Brittany picked up.

'Hey, Santana!' Brittany sounded genuinely pleased to hear from Santana.

'Hi, I was wondering if you wanted to get coffee, or drinks or something. Whenever, you know, if you're free and then we can, you know, meet again like we said...' Santana was rambling and she blushed at her own attempt to sound breezy.

'Sure, San. Why not tonight? Let's meet at Sam's. Do you know where it is?' Sam's was Santana favourite café.

'Of course I know Sam's, it's my favourite place! See you there at seven?' It was meant to be a statement but it sounded more like a question.

'See you at seven.' Brittany hung up, leaving Santana grinning like an idiot. She was seeing Brittany again!

Santana went home and jumped straight into the shower, hoping to relax. It worked but when she got out she started panicking. She had to find a perfect outfit. Sam's was a ten minute walk from Santana's place so she still had lots of time left but she was so nervous. Sam's was a casual café so Santana picked dark skinny jeans and a graphic tee with the Eiffel Tower on it. She chose a pair of black heels; no one wanted to dress too casually for a date! A date... she repeated the word out loud. Was this a date? After making sure her hair and make up was perfect, she left.

Santana arrived at Sam's and Brittany was already there. It was before seven so they were both early.

'Hope you didn't wait for too long. Hey!' Brittany turned around to face Santana.

'Oh, hi! I only just got here.' That was a lie. She stood up to greet Santana and hugged her. It was Santana who kissed the other girl's cheek this time. Brittany was also wearing skinny jeans and Santana felt instant relief. Once seated, they looked over the menu. A waiter approached the table.

'What can I get you ladies?' the young boy asked.

'I'll have a hot chocolate, please,' Brittany announced. Santana sniggered.

'What? It's late.' Brittany faked hurt.

'I'll have a hot chocolate too,' Santana replied.

'Awesome, with or without whipped cream?' The guy was scribbling the order on his notepad.

'_With._' They replied in unison.

'I'll go and sort those out for you right away.' And the waiter was gone.

'I thought hot chocolate was funny,' Brittany teased.

'It just that I thought it was adorable for you to pick hot chocolate.' Santana just called Brittany adorable. Cringe.

'You know, I never imagined you would be so... sweet on a date.' Brittany had just called her sweet and admitted they were on a date. Santana felt butterflies for the first time in a long time. She was definitely blushing now.

'What you saw at the bar yesterday, that was drunk and lonely Santana. It's just that yesterday was a tough day for me and I had to go out and forget everything.'

'What happened? You wanna talk about it?' Brittany sounded so caring and Santana couldn't resist.

'My ex called me. Crying. She was asking me to give her another chance and I got a bit upset.' Sure, if you call lying on the floor crying a bit upset. Santana had never told anyone about her past relationships.

'I'm sorry. She sounds like a douchebag.' Brittany commented in total seriousness and Santana couldn't help smiling.

'Yeah, she cheated on me. I thought she was the one and I know that sounds so cheesy. I never expected her to hurt me like that. That was the day I made a pact with myself not to date anyone ever again.' Brittany didn't know what to say and looked down at her hands.

'I'm sorry. I shouldn't have told you all this. This is what the pact did to me. It made me forget how to behave on dates.' Santana put the emphasis on dates to let Brittany know this was definitely a date.

'No, I'm glad you told me. I feel like I know you better now. Besides, you're not alone. A similar thing happened to me. My ex cheated on me and I swore I'd never date again but here I am.' Brittany reached over and gave Santana's hand a reassuring squeeze. Both girls remained silent and the waiter returned with the hot chocolates.

'Sorry about the wait, here you go!'

'Thanks,' Brittany said cheerfully. Santana tried to speak but couldn't.

'About time,' she finally managed, once the boy had disappeared. Brittany smiled. The mood was lightened and the atmosphere was more relaxed. The next hour passed quickly and was filled with laughter. It was almost nine and Sam's was closing soon.

'Guess it's time to go.' Santana sounded disappointed.

'You could come over to mine for a couple of drinks.' Santana considered the idea. She didn't have any clients scheduled for tomorrow so missing work wasn't a problem.

'Okay, did you come by car?' Brittany nodded. Both girls got into the car.

'I don't live too far but I figured I'd be too tired to walk home.' The car journey was silent after that and this reminded Santana of last night. Last night. The memory was slightly blurred by the alcohol but still made Santana smile. The car pulled up and Brittany got out, walking around to open the door for Santana. The gesture made her feel butterflies again. It was a small gesture but so sweet.

'It's not the most impressive place. Certainly not as impressive like your apartment but it's cosy.' Brittany explained while the lift travelled up.

'I'm sure it's awesome.'

Brittany opened the front door, letting Santana go in first. It wasn't big, it wasn't modern but Santana instantly felt at home.

'Wow. It's so homely! I love it!' Santana was being serious.

'Glad you like it. Wait till you meet Lord Tubbington!' Santana looked really confused.

'Who's that?' she looked at Brittany.

'Oh, he's my cat!' As if he had heard their conversation, the huge cat strolled out to greet Brittany. She ruffled his fur and started talking to him.

'Look! We have a knew friend. She's called Santana!' Santana stroked the cat briefly.

'Drinks! What would you like? How about some white wine?'

'Sure, I'll have a glass.' Santana sat down in the living room, looking around. There were quite a few pictures of Brittany dotted around the room but one in particularly caught Santana's eye. It was a picture of Brittany with her arm around a short brunette girl. They were both smiling, eyes locked on each other. Santana wondered if this was Brittany's ex. Just the Brittany brought the glasses into the room.

'Here ya go.' Santana thanked Brittany and just stared ahead.

'You okay?' Brittany sounded concerned.

'Yeah, don't worry! I'm fine,' Santana said, leaning over to plant a kiss on Brittany's lips. It was loving kiss with a hint of anger and sadness. Santana instantly hated the girl in that photo. She had hurt Brittany and that was not okay. She wanted to make everything alright for Brittany. Just kiss the wound better. Brittany looked a bit surprised at first but soon got into the kiss. It got a bit more heated and soon Brittany was lying on top of Santana on the couch. Santana wished they could have slowed down. She wanted this moment to last forever but couldn't stop. Brittany was already tugging at the hem of Santana's shirt and Santana was unbuttoning Brittany's jeans. Santana's shirt was off and Brittany's jeans were half off.

'Wait.' Santana said suddenly.

'What's wrong?' Brittany sat up and put her arm around Santana's shoulder.

'Nothing's wrong, I just don't want to rush into things. I know what happened last night but I thought that would be the end of this and since we're kinda seeing each other now, I was wondering if we could slow down.' Santana really hoped she hadn't hurt Brittany's feelings.

'Oh, okay. You're right, I got carried away. I'm sorry for rushing you into this,' Brittany sounded upset.

'No, Britt! I just don't want to mess things up. I actually care about you and I haven't cared about anyone for such a long time. It's been three years, Britt. You're the first person who makes me laugh, who makes me feel butterflies in my stomach in three years. I want to make this count. I know it's early but we could have something amazing.' Santana could hardly believe she was said these things out loud. This didn't sound like Santana Lopez.

'I thought you didn't want to be with me anymore. I care about you too and you're full of surprises. I thought we were only going to have a fling but this has already been so much more for me. If I'm honest, I can't understand how this could happen. We've only known each other for a day.' Brittany had shared just as much and Santana just hugged Brittany. Santana kissed Brittany's forehead and before she knew it they were both asleep, safe in each other's arms.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: In this chapter we find out about the girls' pasts and they find out something kinda shocking. This chapter is a bit depressing so I'll make sure the next chapter is happier! Thanks for the reviews btw, keep 'em coming :)

* * *

Brittany woke up first this time. It was already one in the afternoon. Santana's head rested on her shoulder and Brittany had to smile because waking up to Santana was the most amazing feeling ever. Brittany was a little disappointed when Santana stopped her before anything happened last night but she was glad to hold her anyway. Who would have thought Santana would turn down sex. She must had been really serious about Brittany.

Brittany couldn't believe this was the same girl who had picked her up at the bar. That must have been an act. Three years is a long time. Santana's ex must have hurt her really bad. Santana stirred before opening her eyes. She squinted at the light.

'Brittany?' her voice was still rough from sleeping.

'I'm right here. Did you sleep well?' Brittany asked, pulling Santana closer.

'The best. I dreamt of urm... you.' Santana blushed as she spoke.

'What happened in your dream?' she asked, stroking Santana's glistening dark hair.

'It's nothing. Well we... got together.' Santana had almost said 'made love' but stopped herself. Her cheeks were still red at the thought of her dream.

'Oh, I see!' Brittany laughed.

'I could make your dream come true.' Brittany replied flirtatiously. It came out awkwardly and Santana just gave her an unreadable expression.

'Just kidding.' She instantly regretted making that remark. Santana still hadn't said anything.

'What does that face mean?' Brittany was trying to decipher Santana's expression but couldn't.

'It means I wish I could just kiss you right now but I wouldn't be able to stop myself.'

'Would that be such a bad thing?' Brittany asked, raising her eyebrow. Santana replied with a short kiss on her lips.

'Yes. I'd mess things up.' Santana got off the couch. Her back ached from sleeping on there. Brittany grumbled in frustration. She stood up and wrapped her arms around Santana's waist.

'No you wouldn't. I really want you! Not just physically but that's part of it. How could I change your mind?' Brittany kissed Santana's neck.

'I don't know, Britt. I don't want you to think I'm using you. We both know I haven't exactly been good to girls,' Santana said, turning around to face Brittany, and looked her in the eyes.

'I know you're not using me. You wouldn't have called otherwise. You wouldn't have made me pancakes. I don't care about the other girls, I was just like you but I'm ready to change and move on.' Brittany grabbed Santana's hand and held it tightly.

'You're different to the other girls. You've shown me I can still feel. I want to make sure I do this right. If you really want to, we can.' Santana squeezed Brittany's hand.

'You know what? You're right. I don't want to mess things up either,' Brittany kissed Santana's hand. This moment was so intense and they just stood there. Santana leaned in and kissed Brittany's lips. It was the softest kiss and lasted a long time.

'We need to go on a real date!' Santana looked so happy. Her phone rang and she rushed over to pick it up, not even looking at the number.

'Hello?' All happiness suddenly drained from her face.

'Quinn. It's you.' Brittany realised this must have been Santana's ex. She rushed over to hug Santana who stood there staring at the wall, frozen.

'I have nothing left to say to you. I've moved on,' Santana finally spoke. I could hear some shouting on the other line and Santana hung up.

'Are you okay? I'm so sorry! Please say something.' Brittany tightened her grip on Santana. Tears fell from her eyes and she sobbed silently. Her shoulders jerked up and down. Santana couldn't believe she was crying like this in front of Brittany but she couldn't stop. Brittany whispered words of comfort.

'It's okay to cry. Let's sit down, baby.' Santana followed Brittany to the couch again, still shaking. She eventually sniffled and composed herself.

'I'm sorry you had to see me like this.'

'Don't apologise! You haven't done anything wrong.'

'It's all my fault. I practically forced her to do it.' Santana looked so hurt.

'No, nothing can justify what she did to you.' Brittany hated seeing Santana upset.

Brittany managed to calm Santana down. They arranged a date for Saturday. Santana finally left Brittany's apartment.

'Thank you for everything, Britt. I need to be alone for a while but I'll see you on Saturday.' Santana gave Brittany a short hug and she was gone.

Brittany sunk into her chair. Seeing Santana upset brought back memories of Rachel and how much she hurt Brittany.

Santana arrived at her apartment and headed to the kitchen. She turned her coffee machine on and flicked through TV channels. There was nothing interesting on. She sipped her cappuccino slowly and took out her phone. There were several missed calls. All from Quinn. What did she want?

Santana almost broke down again but realised it had been three years. Three years of numbness because of Quinn. It was time to move on and find happiness. Brittany entered her mind. They'd only known each other for two days but she definitely made Santana feel happy.

'_Hey Britt, I miss you x_' Santana pressed send. A couple of minutes later her phone buzzed.

'_I miss you too, are you okay?xo_' Santana's smile faded when she remembered what happened earlier.

'_I'm sorry x_' Sent.

'_For what? I hope you're feeling better xx_' Santana stared at the screen for a while. She was better... Brittany made her feel better.

'_I am now, thanks to you. Wbu? x_'

'_A bit upset, memories came back. I'm glad I made you feel better xo_' Why was Brittany upset? Santana instantly blamed herself.

'_Wanna talk? x_' Santana had to find out why she was upset. Brittany had made her feel better and now it was her turn to return the favour.

'_Ok_' the reply came after about ten minutes. Santana felt slightly relieved. Maybe Brittany wasn't upset because of her.

'_Should I come over? x_' Santana wished she had stayed in the first place but she had to leave because she was so ashamed.

'_I'd love that x_' Santana was already in her car when her phone buzzed. She managed to remember how to get to Brittany's and she was there in a matter of minutes.

'Britt?' The door opened and the blonde stood in the doorway. Her eyes were puffy and red.

'I'm so glad to see you again.' Brittany threw her arms around Santana. They sat down on the couch again.

'What's wrong, Britt?' Santana asked, looking concerned.

'I, I just... It all came back. Seeing you upset over your ex reminded me of mine.' Santana could see the sadness in Brittany's eyes.

'I am so sorry. I shouldn't have answered the phone and I shouldn't have cried in front of you.' Santana felt so guilty.

'No, don't be. You couldn't have known what was coming and you can cry in front of me. I just remembered how upset I was when Rachel cheated on me. I've never really allowed myself to cry about it but now I finally have. In a way this is really good. I'm feeling the pain I've been hiding for three years.' Santana rubbed Brittany's back.

'Has it been three years for you as well?' was the best reply Santana could come up with.

'Yeah, feels like a thousand though.' Santana smiled and nodded.

'I agree. Did you say her name was Rachel?' she asked.

'Yeah, why?' Brittany was confused as to why Santana wanted to know her name.

'It's really weird. Quinn left me for a girl called Rachel. I guess it's just an unlucky name for us.' Brittany's eyes widened.

'Quinn...' Brittany whispered.

'Yeah, what about her?' it was Santana who was confused this time.

'Rachel and Quinn, Quinn and Rachel,' Brittany just repeated their names and stared at the wall.

'What? No... they can't be the same people? Wait, how is this possible?' Thoughts rushed through Santana's head as she tried to process what she had just heard.

'They must be the same people.' Brittany looked pale. Santana felt sick. She wanted to scream.

'I guess we have more in common than I thought,' Santana said, looking at Brittany.

'Yeah, this is just weird. It feels wrong that I was with Rachel. We weren't meant to be and I kinda see that now. We had nothing in common but she was my high school crush and that developed into love. Our relationship was on the rocks and went over to her apartment to work it out but I listened to her answer machine. I didn't stick around for an explanation and left.' Brittany replied.

'Quinn was my best friend. We did everything together and eventually I fell for her. She said she loved me back but in hindsight I'm not so sure. One day she just told me she found someone else. She broke my heart. I never even considered whether that someone else was breaking their girlfriend's heart. This is so fucked up.' Santana had never felt so angry.

'I can't believe this. Fucked up doesn't even it. I'm more angry at Quinn than Rachel. In a way it's okay that she broke my heart. It happens. But Quinn shouldn't have done that to you.' Brittany wanted to punch this Quinn girl.

'Yeah, I feel the same about Rachel. I just need some happiness in my life. I'm not gonna let my ex ruin my life. She's not worth it and I see that now. I wish I could rewind three years and take back everything. I wish I could apologise to every girl I took advantage of.' Santana sighed, looking down at her shaky hands.

The silence that followed was heavy. Santana and Brittany just sat there with eyes fixed on nothing and Brittany held Santana in tight hug.

'It's all gonna be okay, baby.' Brittany whispered.

'I sure hope so. Let's go out or something. Maybe watch a movie to take our minds off everything.' Santana suggested.

'A movie sounds good. What should we watch?' Brittany smiled.

'Anything you want but we need to eat as well. Should we order pizza?' Santana planted a short kiss on Brittany's lips.

'Pizza! We just need to pick a movie now,' Brittany replied enthusiastically.

'Alright. We'll figure something out. We still need to go on a real date soon though!' Brittany nodded and cuddled closer to Santana.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I had no internet for a while then I got writer's block :/ I'll try to update more frequently in future. In this chapter Santana tries to get to know Brittany better and they go on a real date. Is anyone still reading this fic? Just interested 'cause I have like two other ideas and if no one's interested in this one I'll make it shorter than planned and start those. What do you guys think?

* * *

Santana sat in her office behind a messy desk. There were piles of paperwork waiting to be sorted and Santana had planned to take care of it yesterday but she couldn't say no to seeing Brittany. Brittany. Santana wondered how it was possible to feel this strongly about someone she met a few days ago. Her thoughts were interrupted by Tina's knocking.

'Come on in!' Santana tried to sound cheerful.

'Morning Lopez, how are you feeling? I've got some coffee.' Tina placed the mug on the desk carefully, trying to avoid the papers scattered everywhere.

'I'm feeling good, why'd you ask? And thanks for the coffee,' Santana said, taking a slow sip from the mug.

'Well you called in sick yesterday, didn't you?' Tina winked at Santana.

'Oh, right! Yeah, I'm feeling much better!' Santana smiled and blushed slightly.

'Come on, spill. You weren't sick! You were with someone. Who's the lucky girl?' Tina teased Santana with a grin on her face.

'Okay, you got me. There is someone. I met her a few days ago at a bar and she's called Brittany.' Santana was staring at her hands avoiding Tina's glances.

'Awesome! She must be hot if you're still hung up on her after a few days.' Tina was still grinning.

'She is but I don't know. She's different and no, I'm not "hung up" on her. I just think we could have something.'

'Whipped!' Tina leaned over the desk and hugged Santana suddenly. 'I'm happy for you guys. So tell me, what does she do?' Tina was curious to see who tamed the fiery Latina.

'I don't actually know yet. I'll ask and I'm not whipped!' Santana blushed even more. 'You've only known me for two years, Tina. I haven't always been a slut, I do sometimes have serious feelings but I'm not in love with her.' Santana quickly realised what she had just said.

'I didn't say you were in love but now I know you are! You're not a slut but it's hard to imagine you in long term relationships, that's all.' Santana sighed.

'I was in a relationship for 5 years, Tina.' Tina's grin faded and she turned around, walking out of Santana's office. She felt guilty.

'5 whole years.' Santana said to herself with a sigh. She and Quinn had become girlfriends at the age of 17. Now Santana was 25, with her own office, a nice apartment, expensive car but no one to share her life with. How old was Brittany? Santana soon realised she knew nothing about Brittany. Not even her last name! This was crazy, how could Santana be falling for someone she knew nothing about. Santana got her phone out and saw she had a text.

'_How's work? Maybe I'll see you later? x_' she smiled at her screen.

'_Boring, lots of paperwork. That would be great! Can't wait to see you x_' Santana knew she sounded too eager but she just didn't care.

'_What about Breadstix, the italian? x_' Santana loved Breadstix! It was scary how much she had in common with Brittany.

'_Sure, love that place? Is around 8 okay? x_' Santana couldn't help smiling at her phone. She was going to see Brittany again and maybe she could find more out about her.

'_Sure, see ya :) x_' Brittany replied within seconds.

A few hours of paperwork and a meeting later Santana was ready to go home. When she got home she dumped her keys on the table and her nerves kicked in. She had to find an outfit and think of things to ask Brittany. After going through her entire wardrobe she found a red dress that wasn't too short but still looked good. It was only seven so she had time to waste. She redid her make-up and made sure her hair was perfect. She even picked out a necklace and clutch bag to go with her outfit. This was a real date and she had to make an effort.

Brittany was extremely excited about meeting Santana and spent two hours getting ready. After feeding Lord Tubbington, she grabbed her keys and left. Breadstix was a short walk away and she made it on time, with a few minutes to spare. She walked through the door and spotted Santana sitting in one of the booths. She quickly headed to the table and when Santana saw her she stood up to greet Brittany, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek.

Santana couldn't believe how great Brittany looked. She was wearing a dark blue dress which really brought out her beautiful eyes.

'Hey, Britt! You look amazing,' Santana said with a smile.

'Thanks but look at you! Red suites you,' Brittany complimented. Red definitely suited Santana and Brittany just wanted to kiss her right then and there but restrained herself. Both girls sat down.

'So, Britt. Tell me a bit about yourself. I'm interested,' Santana didn't want to sound like she was interrogating Brittany.

'Well, I'm 24 but turning 25 next month. I teach a morning dance class for kids and that's about it. I love my cat and I love dancing! What about you?' Brittany grinned at Santana.

'I'm 25 and I'm an accountant, boring right? I wanted to be a singer originally but never had the courage to pursue it. Dancing is awesome but I'm rubbish! I was really into cheerleading in high school though.' Santana replied with a small smile.

'I was a cheerleader! And accountants aren't boring! It just means you're actually smart. I didn't know you liked singing and I'd love to hear you one day. The kids in my class are great I love dancing because sometimes it's easier for me to express myself through dance than with words. Maybe I could teach you a few moves,' Brittany added with a wink.

'Brittany, that's such an awesome reason to dance. Words seem a bit inadequate in my opinion. Music speaks more to me than words alone. Singing was my dream but I was never good enough to make it. I'm not even smart, I just know how to use a calculator,' Santana chuckled. 'And who knows, maybe one day you'll teach me to dance.' Santana returned the wink and her stomach flipped at the thought of Brittany being around long enough to teach her.

A perky waitress approached the table, smiling at Brittany and Santana.

'Here are your menus, what would you like to drink?' She was holding a pen and a notepad. Santana looked over at Brittany to see what she was having. Brittany opted for a coke and Santana picked Fanta. The waitress left, still smiling. Someone was desperate for tip in Santana's opinion. Brittany and Santana talked and Santana found out Brittany was originally from Cali and that she moved to Ohio 3 years ago. With Rachel.

'What attracted you to the wonderful, exciting town of Lima?' Santana's comment dripped with sarcasm.

'Well my parents wanted to move to a quieter place and I have a few friends here. My brother also wanted to move here because McKinley High has a pretty well-known glee club and he's into singing. '

'No way! I was in that glee club. New Directions! We won Nationals in my senior year.' Santana looked so excited.

'Wow! I'll have to tell him. Maybe you can give him some tips. That's so cool!' Santana liked the idea of meeting Brittany's family. 'Do you have any brothers or sisters?'

'No siblings for me. I'm an only child but I've never really minded.' The waitress returned with the drinks.

'What can I get you?' She flashed her huge grin.

'We haven't even looked at the menu!' Brittany laughed. 'But I think I'll have the pasta. What about you, Britt?'

'I'll have the shrimp please.' Brittany looked so relaxed and happy and Santana was relieved the date was going so well. The waitress scribbled the orders in her notepad and left again.

'Finally!' Santana sighed. The smiley waitress was getting on her nerves.

'Santana! She's just trying to be friendly. Besides, it's not her fault if her face is stuck!' Brittany tried her best to say that with a straight face but both girls just cracked up. They laughed hysterically, earning a few annoyed glances from other customers. By the time they had calmed down the waitress was back and both girls shot each other glances. Santana almost laughed again.

'There you go! Enjoy your evening!' Santana thanked her she walked away.

'Wow, this looks delicious!' Brittany almost shouted, pointing to her food. 'Yours looks great too.' It was true, both plates of food looked and smelled amazing. They tucked in and Santana moaned softly.

'This tastes so good! Do you want some, Britt?' she asked offering Brittany her fork. Brittany leaned across and Santana fed her.

'Wow! It sure does! Here, try this,' Brittany held her fork out to Santana. Santana nodded and smiled.

'That's delicious.' They looked at each other and Santana found herself lost in Brittany's ocean blue eyes. Santana questioned her luck. She didn't deserve to date Brittany. How did she even get so lucky? Brittany moved closer to Santana and kissed her, placing her hand gently on Santana's neck. She froze but returned the kiss. Brittany pulled away with a flirty smile and continued eating. After they finished their dishes, along with dozens of breadsticks, Santana called the waitress over.

'I hope you enjoyed your dishes. Would you like desserts?' Santana looked at Brittany for confirmation who nodded.

'Okay, let's see,' Santana pondered, looking at the menu. After a few moments Santana spoke again. 'I think I'll have a triple choc cheesecake please, Britt?'

'Same for me please.' Brittany said, handing her menu back to the waitress.

'You could get a large one to share!' the waitress suggested.

'Good idea, we'll take one.' Brittany answered.

'I'll be right back with that for you guys!' The waitress left the table once again.

'I'm so happy to be here, Santana. I haven't had so much fun in ages! I just wanted to thank you for… being so fun. You're just so funny and beautiful,' Brittany's rambling was cut off by Santana's lips on hers.

'I'm happy to be here too and I forgot what fun was until I met you. You're so beautiful and you already mean a lot to me.' Santana couldn't stop being all emotional. What if she freaked Brittany out? Brittany responded with another kiss, reassuring Santana. Brittany didn't look freaked out.

The cheesecake arrived and Brittany and Santana took it in turns to feed one another. Once they finished the waitress returned with the bill. Brittany reached for her purse but Santana insisted she paid. Santana sighed as she placed a five-dollar tip on the table. She didn't usually tip but she wanted to impress Brittany. Brittany thanked Santana for dinner and they walked out of the restaurant with their hands linked.

'Do you want to crash at mine? I don't see your car anywhere and mine's parked over there,' Santana asked Brittany. It was a stupid excuse to invite Brittany over but she couldn't think of a better one.

'Okay, that is a good idea,' Brittany followed Santana to her car. Brittany lived a few minutes from Breadstix and could have easily walked home but she didn't want to.

They reached Santana's door and kissed briefly. Santana opened the door and let Brittany in. They headed to the living room and sat down on the couch.

'Do you need anything?' Santana asked Brittany. She shook her head no and smiled at Brittany. Santana place her arm around her shoulder, pulling her closer. Santana felt the butterflies in her stomach again. Brittany sounded just as serious about her as she felt about Brittany. It felt right now. Santana pulled Brittany into a passionate kiss with her hands cupping Brittany's face. She moaned into Santana's mouth quietly as their tongues battled for dominance. Both girls stood up clumsily without breaking apart and headed towards Santana's room. They sat down on Santana's bed, still in a heated kiss. Santana started pulling Brittany's dress up when Brittany stopped and froze. Santana looked confused at first then embarrassed. What was wrong?

'Are you sure, San? I don't wanna ru-' Santana was relieved and kissed Brittany again.

'Does that answer your question?' Santana winked and continued kissing Brittany.

Both girls shed their clothes. Santana's eyes darkened as she looked at the blonde.

'You're so beautiful, Britt!' She sighed and started kissing Brittany's neck. She giggled and returned the compliment.

Santana kissed Brittany between her breasts and started massaging her chest with careful hands. She trailed kisses down Brittany's stomach and stopped at her hips. She planted small kisses along Brittany's hip bones and the blonde's hips bucked upwards.

'Easy tiger!' Santana mumbled between kisses. Brittany laughed and tried to keep still but it was so difficult with Santana teasing her. Santana carried on, encouraged by Brittany's soft moans. Her hand stroked Brittany's stomach and slid lower. Soon her fingers reached their destination and Brittany's hips bucked again. Santana smirked and started rubbing slowly at first, increasing the speed gradually. Brittany gasped.

'Please…' she begged with a desperate whisper. Santana obeyed her and slipped two fingers inside. Brittany started breathing heavily and Santana listened to her heart's frantic beating. After a few thrusts Brittany's entire body tensed up, her back arching, and then relaxed. She tried to catch her breath and looked at Santana. Santana had a satisfied smile on her face.

'That was embarrassing,' Brittany whispered. Santana's smile disappeared and she looked confused.

'What was?' Santana asked wondering what she did wrong.

'How little time that took. I'm embarrassed because I didn't last at all,' she admitted.

'Oh, I was worried for a second there. Don't worry, it's only because I'm so hot!' Santana chuckled and winked.

'Well, in that case you won't last long either. I mean, look at me!' Santana did and was lost for words. It was true, Brittany was hot but that wasn't the word Santana wanted to use.

'No, you're not hot. You're perfect. You're better than that!' Santana found her voice again. A smile spread across Brittany's face and she sat up to kiss Santana again. When she moved away she yawned.

'San, I'm really sleepy. Can I make it up to you tomorrow morning? I promise I will!' Santana nodded and before she could reply Brittany closed her eyes and snored lightly. Santana just laughed and laid down next to her.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Sorry for disappearing. I had exams and I had to study loads but I've finally gotten around to writing this rather short chapter. BetTheDuckisInTheHat I don't know why I chose Rachel and Quinn as their exes to be honest. It was completely random and I haven't seen that anywhere else so I thought it'd be different xD And this is the last chapter because I have other ideas which are better so I'll hopefully write those.

Brittany definitely returned the favour in the morning. Twice. When Santana finally woke up she couldn't stop smiling. She wasn't a morning person but waking up next to Brittany put her in a great mood. What happened after was just a bonus and now Santana was grinning at the ceiling. They both fell asleep again. She heard footsteps and Brittany re-entered the room, sliding into bed. Santana wrapped her arm around Brittany and said,

'Good morning, beautiful,' Brittany beamed at her and blushed.

'Good morning, did you sleep well?' Brittany kissed Santana's cheek.

'Yes, I did but sleeping wasn't the best part,' Santana added with a wink.

'Oh yeah? What was?' Brittany replied, blushing even more.

'Well, waking up next to the most beautiful woman I've ever met was,' Santana confessed, planting a small kiss on her forehead.

'Oh please. Have you seen you? Besides, I thought you were talking about something else...' Brittany started playing with Santana's soft, wavy hair.

'That too! Don't worry. So, what are you doing today?' Santana asked, secretly hoping Brittany would say 'nothing'.

'I have to go and... wait! No, I can postpone. I guess nothing then! What about you?' Brittany replied. She was supposed to be meeting her boss but she couldn't leave Santana.

'I'm free all day,' Santana smiled, clearly relieved Brittany was too. 'What should we do?' Santana suddenly felt nervous and hoped she wasn't coming off too strong.

'I mean we don't have to hang out, Britt!' She quickly added and felt her palms getting clammy.

'No, I want to! That's why I'm cancelling my meeting. I'll just text him.' Brittany grabbed her phone from Santana's bedside table and started typing.

'You don't have to, I don't want you to get into trouble,' Santana tried to hide her disappointment at the thought of Brittany leaving.

'I've sent the message, I really want to stay with you,' Brittany kissed Santana briefly. Santana relaxed and hugged Brittany.

After eating breakfast and getting dressed, they settled down on Santana's couch.

'Where should we go?' Brittany asked, looking at Santana.

'I'm not sure. It's up to you but I thought a walk might be nice,' she replied, pointing at her window. Sunlight bounced off of all surfaces and the sky was completely clear.

'A walk sounds great.' Brittany hopped up from the couch and pulled Santana with her. They headed straight for the door and left the apartment.

Brittany couldn't contain her excitement and shuffled around in the lift. She didn't know why she was so excited about a walk but then she looked at Santana. That's why. She took time to inspect every single one of Santana's features carefully. The shiny, wavy hair, the deep chocolate eyes, the cute dimples, those lips. Her heart started thudding against her ribs again. Santana's eyes met hers and those lips curled into a satisfied smile.

'You're checking me out!' Santana laughed. Brittany blushed instantly.

'I'm not! I mean... you're too beautiful to be 'checked out'. I was just - you know - I -' Santana cut Brittany off with a short kiss. The lift doors opened and Brittany was still so shaken up. Why did she feel dizzy around Santana? She suddenly panicked. What if Santana didn't like her back? What if this was just a short-term thing and it was over? Brittany remembered what happened the last time she let her feelings get out of hand.

When they walked outside the fresh, warm air hit Brittany and calmed her down. The air carried the fragrance of flowers and freshly cut grass. Brittany's favourite smell. Santana reached down and linked her pinkie with Brittany's. Brittany looked down in surprise and smiled at the small gesture. They walked around like this for almost half an hour in a comfortable silence, occasionally exchanging glances.

'Let's go to the park!' Brittany said, suddenly. Santana smiled at her and nodded.

'Let's, we can get ice creams.' And so they did. The park was almost empty because all children were at school and the adults were at work. It was just Santana and Brittany. They walked through the trees holding hands and laughing at nothing, exchanging a few short kisses here and there. Santana was happy and she couldn't remember the last time she felt so good.

The ice cream vendor was there and smiled when he saw the girls approaching.

'Ah, today's first customers! What would you like?'

Santana turned to Brittany and she looked back at her. They both opted for cookie dough and Santana paid for the ice cream.

Being in the park with Santana reminded Brittany of her childhood and she felt completely at ease. She thought back to the time they first met. She had no idea anyone, let alone Santana, could make her feel like this.

As if reading Brittany's mind, Santana spoke up.

'You know, I never thought I'd feel this happy ever again. You just make me feel good.' Brittany replied with a chaste kiss on Santana's lips.

'I was thinking exactly the same thing. You're a mind reader!' Santana laughed.

'Britt, I... I know we haven't known each other for too long. Barely a week! This is going to sound crazy but I think we have something. Something special and I don't think I've ever felt so sure. I think I'm falling for you.' Santana blurted out and rambled until Brittany squeezed her hand.

'Santana, I feel the same way. Yes, it's a little crazy but it's real.' Brittany looked into Santana's glinting eyes.

'Britt, I need to ask you something. If it's too soon then don't worry about it but I was wondering if... Maybe we...' Santana took a deep breath. 'I know, it's really soon but Brittany, will you be my girlfriend?' Santana felt relieved when she finished but the nerves soon returned when she realised she had to wait for Brittany's reaction. Santana had half expected Brittany to stand up and run away from her or tell her it was too soon but the blonde just smiled so wide and pulled Santana into a tight embrace, capturing her lips in a kiss. When they broke apart, both girls were grinning.

'So, is that a yes, Britt?' Santana asked.

'Yes, of course. I'm so glad you asked. Besides, how could I say no? After all, you really are the best I ever had.'


End file.
